This invention relates to a shelter and exercising apparatus for game birds such as roosters, and more particularly to a shelter mounted on the upper end of a pole and means for securing the rooster to the pole while permitting the rooster to fly up to the shelter safely and to move limited distances about the pole.
Game roosters are not wild birds but may be extremely valuable and relatively expensive fowl. When roosters sleep at or near ground level they are prone to being attacked by other animals such as wild dogs, cats, raccoons, etc., and many a valuable rooster has been destroyed in evening attacks by such animals. For a rooster to be effective it cannot be locked up but must remain free to exercise and perform its functions. Because of this rooster owners in the prior art have risked rooster losses due to animal attacks and inclement weather conditions, and many owners have regretted taking such risk.